The present invention relates to a novel resealing skin bandage.
Many kinds of wounds such as fitulas or ulcers (decubitus) are normally bandaged using the prior art gauze and adhesive tape combination. Gauze is normally used to absorb liquid secretions and excrements from the wounds. For example, fecal matter must be emptied one to four times a day from an internal pouch formed by the Koch procedure.
Unfortunately, removal of the conventional prior art bandage often tears the skin, removes hair resulting in follicle infections or rashes. This undesirable affect is especially acute with wounds that must be examined a multiplicity of times per day. Bandages such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 679,993 and 3,616,156 have been devised which employ adhesive which is designed to stay on the skin for a relatively long period of time. However, these bandages are not suitable for wounds having matter which oozes therefrom.
U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,632,443 and 3,042,037 describe wounds dressing that are of the type requiring replacement after saturation by fluids from the wound.
A bandage which may be placed on a wound and is resealable without removal of the same would be a great advance in the medical field.